Betrayed for Love
by Aileena
Summary: Rose reflects on her past and about a certain somebody who betrayed her... Chapters 3 is now up! Please R
1. Betrayed

ROSE This story's about Rose (the only cool character in LOD besides Zieg and Lloyd!) This is about Rose being betrayed by... uh... read to find out. hehe Oh and Review!! or I won't post the next chapter!! There's some spoilers if you haven't finished the game so beware! 

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD and probably never will. This is for my entertainment only cuz my life is so wretchedly boring. 

*** means it's switching between the past and the present. If you don't see those after a paragraph it means it's STILL that same time period. Okey? My story's confusing but I like it so... BITE ME! 

**Betrayed for Love**   
**Chapter 1**

"One day, humans will be free and winglies will fall from their thrones." Zieg's voice was still clear in her mind, like he had spoken it yesterday. Could he be dead? He couldn't possibly be dead! Yet she had witnessed it with her own eyes. She had seen all her friends die... she was alone... for all eternity. How long ago had it been? Nearly 4000 years. Rose could not believe it had been so long since she had last looked into Zieg's eyes. She could still see it... the final days of the Dragon Campaign... 

*** 

"Zieg? Are you in here?" Rose pushed open the door. Zieg sat, his back turned towards her, writing. "Zieg? What are you doing? Everyone's waiting for us." Zieg turned around and smiled at Rose.   
"Rose, I have something I need to talk to you about, do you have time?"   
"Of course, what is it?" Rose asked, her voice shook when she saw Zieg get down on one knee.   
"Rose... I love you more than anything in this world, will you marry me?" In his hand were two gold rings. He slid one onto Rose's finger.   
"Yes, Zieg, I'll marry you!" Rose laughed, bending to kiss Zieg. 

*** 

Rose reached into her bag and pulled out a worn leather box. Inside was the engagement ring, it still shone in the sun. She took it out and slid it onto her finger. It still hurt to think of Zieg, she had gone through a stage of denial when he died but it had long since passed and she had accepted her fate... as the Black Monster. 

*** 

"I'm getting married!" Rose ran into the dining room where everyone was eating their meal. Damia was the first to stand and embrace Rose.   
"Congratulations! It's about time!" Damia squealed, kissing Rose on the cheek.   
"Good job!" Belzac slapped Zieg on the back, who was grinning like an idiot. The only person who wasn't thrilled was Shirley, who left the room immediately. Rose saw her go and quickly ran after her.   
"Shirley! What's wrong? You're not happy for me?" Rose asked, catching up to Shirley.   
"No... it's not that. I know you and Zieg love each other very much but..." She looked away.   
"The war... you're afraid something will happen to one of us and the other will..." Rose stopped. Shirley hesitated for a moment than responded.   
"Yes that's what I wanted to say... I'm sorry to bring it up." Her voice was unnaturally high pitched.   
"I was expecting it from somebody sooner or later, but don't worry. I'm sure everything will turn out fine!" 

*** 

Rose snorted, how she wished somebody had slapped some common sense into her back then. Those words had not been what Shirley intended to say... if only she had bothered to look into Shirley's eyes. She had been so naive back then. Now her hands were forever stained with the blood of the innocent. No matter what she did, nothing could amend for the sins she had committed and nothing could bring back her dead friends. An Explanation. Yes, she still wanted an explanation for the pain she had gone through... even now. 

*** 

"Zieg... if something happens to me during the battle tomorrow, I don't want you to spend your life grieving, I want you to find someone." Zieg had looked into her eyes and said,   
"I promise... but in my heart there will only be you." 

*** 

Rose felt something wet begin to form in her eyes. She reached up and swiped at it. Tears! Was she actually crying? Yes she was, she had cried enough tears during the Dragon Campaign to know what they were. But she was still surprised. 4000 years had gone by with her not shedding a single tear, she had thought it was the choker's magic. The side effects of immortality. 

*** 

Several years had gone by since the campaign, yet Rose could not bring herself to clean out the belongings of her dead friends. Zieg's room had especially been left untouched. However, one day as she passed by his door in the palace of Ulara, she felt a sudden urge to take one look, to step into the past, if not only for a moment. Perhaps, it was because she could not believe he was actually dead. Rose, she told herself. He will not be there when you open that door. The door creaked open and Rose stepped in, it was dark and thick layers of dust had gathered on all the forgotten book shelves. Zieg was not there. Rose's eyes fell on Zieg's desk. In an instant, the past flashed before her eyes, it was in this room that he had declared his undying love and proposed to her. She walked up towards the wooden desk and opened the first drawer. On top of a pile of papers was an envelope, on it was clearly marked 'Zieg' in Shirley's curvy handwriting. Rose reached in and pulled it out, unfolding the letter it contained. Her eyes scanned the contents and fell upon one line especially: 

Perhaps you no longer share my feelings,   
but do not forget... you once loved me. 

Rose felt the letter slip from her hand. Had Shirley actually written this? However there was no denying it, the distinctive handwriting could only belong to one person. Rose grabbed the letter from the ground and read it over, not believing what was written. How could Shirley betray her this way? Shirley had been her closest friend. She remembered how Shirley used to whisper to Zieg and though, Zieg had often looked at Shirley with disapproval, he had not said anything. Why had she not noticed it before? Had she been so blinded with love? She remembered Shirley, her sweet smiles. Her caring nature. How could she be capable of doing this?! With an angry shriek, Rose tore up the letter and flung the pieces on the floor. She scrambled through the contents on the desk, frantically searching for more letters. Her eyes burned and her throat felt dry. Her knees suddenly felt weak and she slid to the floor, clutching at the sides of the desk. She felt a light hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Charle smiled down at her, her eyes offering comfort. "Please Rose, let the past go." With a choked cry, Rose clung to Charle, sobbing.   


Author's Note: Ahhh! The suspense is killing me! Ya kno why?? Cuz I have no idea what I'm gonna write! hehe. Well please review. I'll luv you forever!!! Well maybe not forever... just until I get my next chapter out! Flames are welcome! I like to laugh at them >=)   


  
  



	2. The first Moon Child

btlchp2 I never actually thought I'd get 5 reviews... wow... haha... guess I hafta continue this story. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon. Sony does. I'm doing this for entertainment cuz my life is so wretchedly boring!! 

SPOILERS! 

Betrayed for Love: Chapter 2 

"Perhaps you no longer share my feelings,   
but do not forget... you once loved me." 

Shirley's voice echoed in Rose's mind, over and over, repeating the sentence that would haunt Rose for centuries to come. Rose brought down her sword with a loud scream, her training partner fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Realizing what she had just done, Rose dropped her sword with a gasp and kneeled beside her fallen partner, frantically digging around her leather bag for a healing potion. His blood was quickly gathering in a large crimson puddle at her feet. Rose jumped to her feet and stepped back, with each breath, her face was becoming unnaturally pale. She had always hated blood, it made her feel nauseous.   
"Are you alright? You look a bit pale." Rose looked at the girl questioning her, yet her eyes seemed to pass right through the girl.   
"I killed him." Rose murmured, shaking her head.   
"He's not dead yet," The blonde haired girl briefly touched Rose's arm and offered a compassionate smile. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." She turned and walked towards Rose's injured partner, carefully tending to his wounds.   
Rose shook her head once more and sat down on the bench against the wall, her head in her arms. It was my fault! She thought. What possessed me to do that? If I had not regained control, would I have killed him? 

*** 

Rose laughed, a hollow bitter laugh. Little did she know, it had only been the beginning. The beginning of the slaying of the innocent. 

*** 

Later, as Rose browsed through the library, she picked up a book titled 'Soa'. She had never had an interest in history, yet Zieg had spent countless hours in this very library, reading 'til dusk. Rose swiped a hand across the book and coughed as she breathed in the dust. She opened the brown leather cover and glanced at the first page. The edges were tinted yellow and the pages smelled old and musty. She flipped through the book's pages, until she came across a passage that caught her eye. 

**Several years of peace will pass after the liberation of the 106th species. The God of Destruction shall return to this world, in the form of a child. The child shall bring a holy blessing upon this world of Chaos. This blessing will bring upon the end of this corrupted world, as Soa intended. If that child should die before it carries out the blessing, then it shall return every 108 years again and again until it's duty has been fulfilled.**

Rose gasped and hurried to the entrance of the library. The librarian watched her surprised and jumped to her feet.   
"Excuse me, Miss Rose but you must sign your name here before you can take that book..."   
"Later! I must see Charle right away!" Rose ran towards Charle's room and burst through the door. Charle was having afternoon tea with one of her governors. She looked up at Rose and smiled.   
"Why Rosie dear! Would you like to join us for a cup of tea, we were just discussing..."   
"Charle! Look what I discovered in your library!" She thrust the book forward. Charle slipped on her reading glasses and scanned the page Rose had shown her.   
"Oh my, this is indeed interesting. Corin, come look at this." The wingly girl stood and hurried over, where she in turn paled. "Rosie dear, perhaps you should leave this book with me, I will discuss it with my governors. It could merely be a myth!"   
"A myth? You call this a myth? This book predicted the liberation of humans!" Rose yelled, flustered.   
"Rose, you need to calm down. Go to your room and get some rest." Charle said gently. Rose's head was spinning with too many thoughts to argue. She felt someone guide her towards her room and she collapsed on her bed. 

Rose opened her eyes and quickly rose. She glanced in the mirror atop her dresser, her raven hair was slightly tangled and her eyes were swollen, as though she had been crying. Without a second glance, Rose rushed to Charle's conference room. She could already hear the muffled voices of Charle and her governors outside the large wooden door.   
"Do you have any idea what you are asking?" Charle yelled.   
"It is but a small sacrifice. What does this human girl mean to you anyway?" One of the governors asked. Rose knew who they were speaking of, she pushed open the doors and stormed in, ignoring the startled guards. Charle and her 12 governors looked up.   
"Rosie dear! We were just discussing the book you found."   
"You need someone to kill the child for you, don't you?"   
"We were merely saying that perhaps, Rose you would like to take upon this task?" One of the governors looked at Rose hopefully.   
"You are asking me to sacrifice everything."   
"Rose, you may be a hero but you are afraid of death. In return for this favor, we shall grant you immortality." Another governor spoke, grinning. Rose felt her anger rise.   
"What if I WANT to die? All my family and friends are dead. Everything I hold dear to me is lost! Do you have ANY idea how much pain I feel? I don't even know how I muster enough strength to get through one day!"   
"In time, this pain will fade. Please Rose! This is the future of the world" Charle's eyes pleaded.   
"This is also the future of me." Rose whispered, turning to leave.   
"You're so selfish. So goddamn selfish." Charle muttered, watching Rose's retreating back. 

"Have you come to a decision Rose?" Charle asked, smiling. She tucked a loose strand of silvery hair behind her ear. Rose glared at Charle.   
"I need some more time."   
"Rosie," Charle sighed. "I need your decision soon."   
"Look, Charle! I have a lot on my mind. You of all people should know that."   
"You want to know... don't you? About Zieg and Shirley." Rose felt her pulse speed up, but she would die before she let Charle know how much she wanted to know.   
"They're a thing of the past." Rose responded evenly. Charle looked into Rose's eyes, as though she was taking a glimpse of her soul.   
"Don't bother trying to lie, Rosie." Charle smoothed down the front of her pale pink dress. "If you want answers, go to Shirley."   
"What do you mean by that?" Rose asked, narrowing her violet eyes.   
"Her spirit has been spotted quite a few times. In fact, there is a shrine currently being constructed in her honour."   
"Where?" Rose demanded. Charle grinned.   
"Kill the moon child and then we'll talk." Rose paused and thought for a moment. If she didn't agree, she would never get the answers she wanted. This is for the world as well, Rose thought. It's not only for me.   
"Fine," she whispered. She resisted the urge to wipe the thrilled expression off Charle's face. "But you better keep your end of the bargain."   
"Oh, don't worry about that." Charle snapped her fingers and a servant immediately appeared at her side. In the servant's hands was a black velvet case. Charle opened the lid and withdrew a choker, it was covered in intricate silver designs. "Beautiful, isn't it? It is the choker of immortality. Give me your dragoon spirit." Rose hesitated, then gave her the violet stone. Charle took it and attached it to the choker, she handed the choker to Rose.   
"Wear it for all eternity and you will not age a single day." Rose slowly placed the choker around her throat. Immediately, she felt its effect. A cold feeling rushed through her veins.   
"There are some side effects. From here on, you will display a lack of emotion. Now, in order to kill the moon child, you must draw upon all the hatred and pain in your heart."   
"How?" Rose asked. She felt strangely calm.   
"Remember how you almost killed your training partner that day? Do you remember what you were thinking and feeling?"   
"..."   
"Every human being has a monster waiting to be unleashed within them. The choker is designed to help you unleash that monster. Let it possess you and you shall be able to kill without guilt." 

*** 

Charle had been wrong, dead wrong. Rose clenched her fists, if Charle was around right now, she would rip her heart out. Even after murdering so many moon children, the guilt was still there. The moment she took off the choker, the guilt would consume her entirely. 

*** 

I can do this. Rose thought, silently running up the steps to the cottage. She paused outside the door. Unleash the monster. Charle's words echoed in her head. Rose closed her eyes. clutching her rapier tightly and began to run through her thoughts. Shirley. Zieg. Shirley. Immediately, Rose felt her hatred and pain build, it slowly consumed her. Rose opened her eyes, she was in dragoon form yet her wings were tattered, as though she had been battling. Her body was covered in flames, yet it did not leave so much as a scathe. She silently opened the door and slipped inside. Her eyes fell on the crib in the corner. She walked up to it and glanced down at the baby, her eyes emotionless. Rose picked up the sleeping baby and prepared to slit its throat.   
"What do you think you're doing?" Rose turned around, starring at the baby's mother. The woman gasped when she saw Rose's appearance. Rose heard someone laugh and realized it had come from her. She grinned and slit the baby's throat quickly. Crimson blood spilled over Rose's hands, she looked at the blood running over her hands. Normally, the sight of blood made Rose cringe. Perhaps this choker is good for something. Rose thought. She placed the dead baby back in its crib and walked over to the hysterical woman.   
"You sick monster! How could you kill an innocent baby?" The woman sobbed. Rose kicked the woman, she fell to the floor, a crumpled heap. "Who are you?" the woman cried. Rose smiled, a sick, twisted smile. She withdrew her rapier and looked down at her next victim.   
"I am the black monster."   


Author's Note: Okay I got bored so I'm leaving my story like that. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!   



	3. The Black Monster

btlchp3 Disclaimer: I don't own LOD or the characters or anything. This is for my entertainment. 

I can't believe I'm actually writing stories with my exams in less than a week. AHHHHH!!! Ok... I'm freaked out now. I'll go study after this is done.   


> **Betrayed for Love**   
**Chapter 3**

  
"Rose, you MUST kill everyone who came in contact with the moon child. The moon child develops a magical bond with anyone it meets, especially the mother." Charle's warning echoed in Rose's mind. She clutched onto her sword tightly, until her knuckles turned white. Rose exited the cottage and proceeded to attack the town.   
  
When Rose had finished burning the town to the ground, she flew back to Ulara, weeping all the way. Dying screams continued to echo in her mind but worse of all, she remembered laughing as she slaughtered them. 

As soon as she reached the palace, she ran to her bed room and slammed the door. Rose looked at herself in her mirror, her hair was disheveled, blood stained her hands and armor and her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Charle opened the door and looked at Rose with sympathy.   
  
"Don't pretend you care about how I feel."   
"The first time is always the hardest, Rosie. After a while, slaughtering the moon child will be nothing but a small burden every 108 years."   
"You said I would not feel guilty!" Rose snapped, turning to glare at Charle. Charle merely smiled.   
"Rosie, Rosie, you need to unleash the monster! That way, you won't feel anything at all."   
"I did! Dammit! I was..." Rose's voice broke and she continued in a whisper. "I laughed as I killed them."   
"Oh Rose, why do you care so much?" Charle muttered, shaking her head. "Besides, you have more important matters to attend to. Shirley. Remember?"   
Rose swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at the dried blood on her hands. For her own selfish reasons, she had agreed to end hundreds of innocent lives. The shame she felt was indescribable.   
"Perhaps we should get on with some more... important tasks... like Shirley for instance." Charle cocked her head and smiled.   
"Get out."   
"Rosie..."   
"Get out! Dammit!" Rose hollered. "Before I break your neck." Charle laughed, clearly unshaken by Rose's anger.   
"You wouldn't have the guts to."   
"Watch me." With a swift motion, she had her rapier at Charle's throat. Charle continued to sneer and pushed Rose's sword away.   
"Don't make me laugh, Rosie! Killing innocent people is one thing but when it comes to me, you are a coward! You know where to find me if you want to know about Shirley." She left, tossing her platinum hair behind her shoulder. 

Rose sighed and turned over, unable to sleep yet again. It had been several months since she had murdered the first moon child and Rose no longer felt anything but a dull ache whenever she thought of it. It was probably the choker's doing, Rose had concluded. She had also managed to convince herself that what she had done had been for the world, not only for herself.   
  
Instead, Rose had begun to wonder about Zieg and Shirley again. I didn't just exchange my happiness for nothing! I need to know about them. I need answers. Rose sat up and lighted the lamp beside her bed.   
She stepped into the empty hallway and headed down to Charle's corridor. She stopped outside Charle's bedroom but only hesitated a moment before sharply rapping on the door.   
Charle opened the door a small crack, she appeared to have been sleeping a few moments ago. Her eyes widened in delight when she saw it was Rose.   
"Rosie! I knew you'd come." Charle said, swinging open the door. "It was only a matter of time."   
"Just tell me where Shirley is!" Rose snapped, storming into Charle's bed room.   
"You never were quite patient. Even when Zieggy was alive." Charle said, smiling.   
"Don't you dare mention his name." Rose threatened.   
"Or what? You'll try and kill me again?" Charle threw her head back, laughing.   
"Just tell me where she is!" Rose pleaded. Charle went over to her dresser and pulled out a scroll.   
"Catch!" She said, tossing the scroll at Rose. Rose caught it without flinching. "It's a map, you may leave tomorrow. Doesn't matter when you return, as long as you're here to kill the next moon child."   
"Fine."   
"Remember, Rose. The truth often hurts." 

***   
  
50 long years passed by, yet Rose did not even glance at the scroll. It remained with her, untouched. Something told Rose that she shouldn't open the scroll, it wasn't the right time. Rose adjusted her violet armor, starring at her reflection in the hotel mirror. She had not aged a single day since the first day she had put the choker around her throat. She had given up everything, her life and her dreams, all to ensure the future of Soa's unwanted children. During the 50 years that had gone by, Rose had not seen Charle. Just thinking about that witch made Rose's blood run cold. Rose snapped out of her thoughts and gathered the rest of her belongings, preparing to travel to the next town she saw. 

As soon as she saw the gray temple, Rose knew it was the shrine of Shirley. Crowds of people were gathered at the entrance.   
"What is so special about Shirley?" She thought aloud. A old woman turned towards Rose.   
"Shirley was a great hero who died during the Dragon Campaign. Of course, this happened long before your time!"   
You'd be surprised, Rose thought, silently smirking.   
"Her restless spirit is still among us, I have been waiting for hours to receive her blessing." Rose frowned at the woman.   
"I need to speak to Shirley."   
"Foolish child, The Great Shirley does not merely show herself to whomever!" The woman laughed, displaying several rotted teeth.   
"She will show herself to me." Rose said. "She owes me." The woman looked up at Rose, obviously confused. However, Rose offered no explanation. She shoved her way to the front of the crowd. A hooded woman dressed in white robes motioned for Rose to follow her. They went into a small room, it was covered in murals depicting battle scenes from the Dragon Campaign.   
"I will leave you alone... for a while." The woman exited the room, closing the wooden door behind her. Rose stepped forward towards the altar, several lighted candles surrounded the altar.   
"Shirley." She whispered. "It is Rose... show yourself." The candles flickered for a moment before dying, bathing the room in darkness.   
"Rose..." A ghostly whisper sounded near her ear. Rose clutched her rapier and whipped around, preparing to strike.   
"Come out." Rose demanded, peering into the darkness.   
"What you seek shall be answered in due time." The voice faded away and the candles suddenly flickered to life once again. The wooden door behind Rose creaked open, revealing the woman in the white robes. Rose turned and walked towards the door.   
"Be strong..." The woman whispered as Rose passed her. "Black Monster." Rose felt chills run up her spine at the mention of that name and turned around. But the woman had vanished. 

"Hello Rose. You're back." Charle said, looking up from the book she was reading. She took off her reading glasses. "You haven't changed one bit in 108 years." 

I've changed a lot. Rose thought silently. I've changed more than you think, I've been reduced to nothing but a monster now. With nothing to look forward to but eternity. 

"Unfortunately for you, the next moon child's in a rather large city." Rose narrowed her eyes.   
"What's that got to do with me?"   
"You forgot already? Everyone must die."   
"How many?"   
"1000." Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breathe.   
"Fine."   
"Finish it tonight then." Charle got up and walked over to the standing Rose. "You never did tell me? Did you see Shirley?"   
"She's a coward." Rose brushed her raven hair behind her shoulder and turned her back on the smirking Charle.   


To Be Continued... 

**Author's Note:** Okay... this chapter was not only short, it sucked as well. But I suddenly remembered I REALLY REALLY hafta study. My final exams are in less than a week and I haven't studied at all! AHHH 


End file.
